User talk:Solar Dragon/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 17:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Quests Hey, could you use the Template:Quest Infobox for quests you add/edit? I don't have Fable 2, or I would. And if it isn't quite right for Fable 2 quests, point it out and we should be able to work something out. --JonTheMon 21:24, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Edited them as much as i could. More will have to be added by other users though. Solar Dragon 16:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Templates Anything I can do to make the templates you're using better? --JonTheMon 20:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, thanks for updating the character one. It looks better now. Could do what this is like: Template:Quest Infobox and put it like: Species = ??? instead of having to remove the species writing. Makes it easier for other members to edit. Solar Dragon 20:35, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::I actually temporarily broke it before fixing it :-/ Hmm... I could do that, but there's the question of backwards compatibility..... hmmm.... I'll think about it a little. Oh, and if I do it, do you have a list of parameters you'd want? --JonTheMon 20:42, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::The Parameters seem fine to me. Its just that if other members came to edit the infobox, they would have no idea where to put information I missed out. Solar Dragon 20:44, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Check it out? (for ref: Template:Character_Infobox) --JonTheMon 20:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::That is much better. Thanks. If there are any other templates I need editing, I will ask. Thanks. Solar Dragon 20:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) The Golden Oak Ritual 'There is a ritual every time an Abbot dies.' is stated on the Golden Oak page. I don't think this is correct; I am of the opinion that it was just concidental that the Abbot died - he was planning the ritual anyway because the previous Golden Oak had produced its acorn, not because he knew he was going to die. --Enodoc 17:13, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Edit it then. I probably have made a few errors. Solar Dragon 20:02, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Template navs Hey Solar! Just wanted to let you know that the color for template navs (like Template:Fable II Potions) should be light lavender (#D8BFD8). This was decided a while back ago in IRC. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 20:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :That's OK. I just put in a random code anyway. Solar Dragon 20:49, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Categories Did you know you can just include the category on a template and it'll include itself onto the pages that use it? --JonTheMon 20:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :No, I didn't actually know that. That may save time though. I'll bear that in mind in future. Solar Dragon 21:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ?? Hey. I have a question about what you said about you hating when people say "Fable 2" how is suppose to be pronounced then? Fable one one? or l, l? :Firstly, you forgot to sign your comment. please use ~~~~ to sign. Secondly, They are pronounced Fable, not Fable 1, I etc and Fable II, not Fable 2. That is the name on the box. Solar Dragon 15:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Adminship Request Over? Yes, it's now over. You're now an administrator. Congratulations! --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Gratz. Welcome to the admin team. --JonTheMon 14:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. I will use my powers wisely. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Gallery for Fable and Fable the Lost Chapters and Fable II Hey i was thinking could we have a Gallary for the games i was goning to do one but i thought it would be better if i asked a adminstrator first and you name just pops in my head so will you give me permission please i think it would be a realy great Idea and i think it would be really fun to find images for the Wiki for people to enjoy plus there could be a fan art secetion you wonhave to do a thing ill do all the typeing and seaching and loading so may i please make a gallary artical section plz [[User:Theresa The Seer|Theresa The Seer] 13:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Theresa The Seer :I guess it would be alright for you to make a gallery. If another admin disagrees with it though, it may have to go. There will be a discussion and vote about that though. Feel free to create it then and thanks for coming to me about it. Solar Dragon (Talk) 13:48, 17 July 2009 (UTC) o thank you so much your the best im sure you will not regert it. Theresa The Seer 13:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Theresa The Seer ::2 things. First, even if you're unsure about whether to start a project or not, you can always start it in your userspace, and then ask about moving it to main. secondly, if you use :'s you can indent your replies so that they make talk pages flow better. --JonTheMon 13:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::By the way, if you can't see that, it is a colon. Just check my reply on the edit. You can have as many colons as you want. Just add one more than the last person each time though. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) So is that a yes ^.^Theresa The Seer 14:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Theresa The Seer :I'm fine with it. I might have to move it/rename it, but sure. For some example of current galleries: Gallery of Fable Clothing and Gallery of Fable skill icons --JonTheMon 15:01, 17 July 2009 (UTC) How Bout The Galary Of The World Of Fable ( correct my spelling plz so do i still get credit for the idea sweetTheresa The Seer 15:05, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Theresa The Seer ::Please use colons (:) to indent your text. Please. And I'm not quite sure what kind of pictures you want to put in your gallery. --JonTheMon 15:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Apologies for butting in, but I know that the Guild Wars official wiki has many galleries for armors, weapons, and such, and they're...well very effective when deciding what to use. Don't know if you already knew this. Sorry again, --Vaile 00:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ooh, should have checked that link. That's what I was talking about. Sorry. --Vaile 00:11, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulations and Unverified Facts Hello, First off, I'd like to congratulate you on your promotion(?) to administrator. This account may be new, but I've been visiting the wiki for some time. Secondly, I was wondering what I should do when posting something that I'm not entirely sure is true. Should I tag it with something, or just not post it at all? I hope you don't mind me bothering you. Again, congratulations, --Vaile 00:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't mind you bothering me. If there is something you think may not be true, write about it on the talk page of that article. Then, anyone can help with whether it is true or not. Thank you, Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Categorising Redirect Sorry, I just had some sort of wikiblank and thought that contains redirects >.< but thanks for informing me before I got too far. I hope to continue contributing productively to the wiki. http://i384.photobucket.com/albums/oo288/rorymj/Forum/Signaturesmall.png 11:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :OK then, And please reply to posts on your own talk page in future. I like to keep discussions in one place. Solar Dragon (Talk) 12:03, 19 July 2009 (UTC)